


For One More Night

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Jake and Amy on the night before the final day of Jake and Rosa's trial. Neither what to think about what the next day will bring, but both know that, if this is their last night, they want to spend it in each other's arms.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	For One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I wrote a B99 fic (Since October last year as a matter of fact) so here this is!  
> I had to rewatch Crime and Punishment for this for the first time in a while and it... was not fun.  
> Title is from Take Me Back from Starkid's Black Friday. But at the same time, it could just be seen as a normal, non-song related title. Anyway, that's where I got the title from.

Trembling hands unlock the door and shaky leg stumble in. Neither could tell whether it was from fear or exhaustion. Boots are slid off and jackets are hung on the hook mindlessly, sluggishly like zombies, and Jake and Amy take the few short steps to their couch and collapse onto it, exhausted from the trip and the last two months of hell that had been hanging over their shoulders. It was so close to being over, there was one more day to endure. It still felt like so long. Twenty-four hours felt like an eternity.

Things were starting to look up though. Across the city in a hotel room was their chance. Matthew Langdon would testify for them, and that could be enough to prove them innocent. At least now they had a chance because no one could deny that before, even with all the declarations of innocence and the proof the squad had compiled, the evidence was still stacked heavily against them. Langdon’s testify was exactly what they needed to push them over the edge.

But the harrowing thought of fifteen years was still looming in both their thoughts. And it made them both feel sick. They're so nervous, scared, but they don’t tell the other. They sit there in silence with curing stomachs and trembling hands and shaking limbs. The chances of everything going wrong were still so high.

With less than twenty-four hours until the outcome, it all felt a lot more real now. There was no ignoring it anymore.

“Jake,” Amy spoke eventually, reaching across to grab his hand. “Are you okay?”

Jake looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were glassy. They looked scared. “I don’t know.”

Amy nodded. She felt somewhat the same. “Yeah.”

“I know we have Langdon now but,” Jake paused, taking a deep breath as he wiped his hand down his face. “We need to talk about what happens if we’re found guilty.”

“I’ll stay here and wait for you to get out. I’ll work the case and fight to prove your innocence,” Amy said, firmly but gently. She spent endless sleepless nights laying awake thinking of what she’d do when, if as she had to remind herself over and over, Jake and Rosa were found guilty. There were many scenarios her mind came up with, too many for her to predict what she actually would do if it were to happen, but she knew two things for sure.

She was going to wait for Jake, and she wouldn’t stop until she brought both of them justice.

“Fifteen years is a long time Ames, I don’t want you to be stuck here waiting for me until we’re fifty,” Jake sighed, flexing their locked fingers nervously. 

Amy shook her head frantically, and finally, a tear dripped onto her cheek. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Jake…”

“Amy we’ve got to consider it. It isn’t fair to you if you’re waiting here forever for me to get out of prison.” Jake was on the verge of tears now too, taking deep breath after deep breath to keep himself from crying.

Amy squeezed his hand desperately. “Jake, no. I’d wait for you forever, you know that. I love you.”

And that’s all it took for tears to leak from his eyes. He flexed their fingers another few times before tugging her hand so it was against his lips, kissing her fingers lightly. “I love you too. And if the roles were reversed, I’d wait for you too,” He whispered against her knuckles, wiping his face again with his spare hand.

“I know. And in a way, I guess you are, right?” Amy laughed humourlessly, wincing at the look on his face. 

Jake gave her a small nod, dropping her hand and pulling her into his side instead. He felt sicker than he had before. “I’m scared Ames,” He said simply, not knowing how else to put it. Scared was probably an understatement, terrified was more to the point.

Amy shivered, her hands trembling again without the pressure of Jake’s grounding her. “I know Jake. Me too.”

“It’s not fair. I feel like I just got back and now I might be leaving again. For even longer this time.”

“You might not though. We still have a chance.”

Jake nodded again, and he and Amy fell into a heavy silence. Jake looked around their apartment, trying to commit it to memory while he could. He knew he was probably just assuming the worst, but it was so hard not to. Both he and Rosa knew the second they took the Hawkins case that there were risks involved, bigs ones at that, but neither anticipated they’d end up ‘robbing’ a bank. Hawkins was a dirty cop, a horrible person, and now they were paying the price for it. 

Even with Langdon’s testify, there was still a lot of evidence against them. And Hawkins was a powerful person, she probably had some trick up her sleeve that would send their case tumbling to the group.

But Jake tried to keep positive, tried to be the optimist everyone else seemed to be. Tried to pretend like he hadn’t been preparing for saying goodbye for two months. He looked down at his girlfriend beside him, twisting strands of her hair around her fingers and sighed. Goodbye was going to be so hard.

He pulled Amy closer to his side, so close she was practically on his lap, and Amy looked up at him, hands frozen mid-braid. Jake gave her a tight-lipped smile. “I love you so much, Amy.”

Amy swallowed harshly. “I love you too Jake. So much,” She said, her voice wobbling.

Jake wrapped his arms around her in a hug and buried his face in her hair as her head falls into his shoulder, her arms wrapping equally as tight around him. A few tears were shed as they breathed heavily against each other, trying so hard to just be in the moment and not think about what was to come like they had been every other minute of the day.

They stayed in that position for a while until Jake eventually leant back to lay across the couch, Amy on top of him and their arms still wrapped tightly around each other.

They didn’t say anything, but not necessarily because they didn’t want to. They had so much they wanted to say to each other, but they just couldn’t find the words to put it out there. The silence would have to do. It was somehow comforting.

Amy trying to stifle a yawn was what eventually broke the silence.

“Come on babe, we should probably get some sleep,” Jake said eventually, his voice strained as he ran his hand down Amy’s hair.

Amy shook her head. “I want to stay out here for a bit longer.”

“Amy…” Jake trailed off, knowing exactly why she wanted to stay up. He wanted to as well, but he also knew they both needed all the sleep they could get.

“Please?”

Jake lamented and nodded, stroking her hair back once again as she repositioned herself against his chest.

Eventually, they made it back to their bedroom, hands never once parting. Afraid of letting go. Sleep didn’t come easy, they spent most of the night looking at each other through the darkness as they recalled all the happy memories of the year, leaving the thoughts fresh in their mind to get them through whatever was going to happen the next day, but once they eventually did succumb to sleep they just pressed closer together, not wanting to leave each other’s side for even a second while they still had the choice.

And for one more night, they were Jake and Amy together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed these two. Also, I planned this so, so long ago. It was the fifth B99 oneshot I ever thought up. Which must've been around this time last year.


End file.
